The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant, botanically known as Phlox paniculata, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Spinners.
The new Phlox is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Zwaanshoek, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new Phlox cultivars with attractive flower coloration, healthy foliage and resistance to Powdery Mildew.
The new Phlox originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 1999 in Callantsoog, The Netherlands of a proprietary selection of Phlox paniculata identified as code number 98421, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Phlox paniculata identified as code number 96562, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Phlox was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Callantsoog, The Netherlands in 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings at Callantsoog, The Netherlands since 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Phlox are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.